


I Don't Believe You

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop lying Bobby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the excuses challenge at lawandorder100.  
> 

"Stop lying Bobby."

Bobby carefully regarded her, contemplating his next words. "Look, Alex, I did what I had to do to save a young boys life."

"Yes but you went undercover without telling me and you almost got killed!"

"I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone."

"Do you have any idea how selfish and arrogant that sounds? How selfish you are?"

Although he knew there was no right answer to that, he still offered a reply. "Very selfish? Very arrogant?"

Alex released a growl. "Just go, and stop making excuses."

"Tell me what I need to do."

"I can't."


End file.
